The Red Dragon Overlord
by YinShadow
Summary: A deal has been made with the Devil when the Young Fourth Overlord asked for power and revenge. Now his new successor Issei Hyoudou must pay it, and oh boy the price is satisfactory for that pervert. Overlord Issei, IsseixRias IsseixHarem.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Dragon Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD and Overlord.

A/N: Requested for PhazonLordKaito, this first Chapter is for him as a Birthday Present. Happy Birthday (3rd May)

Red, it is the colour that stains the hands of the killer and those who were killed. Such a beautiful colour as it goes well to the blackest of hearts. But also a terrifying colour for those who fell victim to a terrible fate. Much like Issei, his hand is soaking wet in his own blood as he was attacked by something he never expected: a fallen Angel. Stabbed in a fatal spot, Issei lies in the middle of the town square, in the puddle of his own blood as it pours out from his fatal wound. He stares at his murderer but his vision is blurry when life slowly fades away from his eyes and body. Red, the colour of death and evil. But this is not the story of his death, oh no! It is the story of Issei's rebirth.

Chapter 1

2 days earlier: Kuoh Academy

Issei Hyoudou was recently transferred to Kuoh Academy, which was originally private school exclusively for girls but there have been some changes and the school board decided to transfer male students to balance the boy-girl ratio in the academy. Being a complete pervert as he is, he took the opportunity to be transferred to his once all-girls school. But things didn't go as planned as he expected to me. He and his 2 friends, Matsuda and Motohama, are laying on the small hill by the school's running track which the female girls are jogging on. The boys, dubbed the Perverted Trio, are lazing around under the sunny sky, watching clouds and picturing them as sexy babes with big breasts, typical perverted fantasies for us boys.

"Boobs are awesome" stated Issei, getting an approved nod from his friends.

"I totally agree with you, man" said Matsuda, he is the one with a bald skinhead. A former joker and a shamefully proud pervert like Issei. Matsuda focuses on the fantasies of buxom beauties when he stares up at the clouds. "We of all men know that we dream of such things."

"I agree, but there is not point now" said Motohama in a disappointed sigh while adjusting his glasses. "No girl would ever be interested in us perverts."

"Then tell me, why are we here in this school?" said Issei rhetorically to his fellow perverts.

"Like you don't know" said Matsuda with a minor sarcastic tone as he already knows the answer but answered anyway as a reminder. "A few years ago, this school use to be a private all-girls academy. Chock full of sexy babe that any men can ever dream of"

"And since the school decided to have a few male students here, we'd be fools to miss this opportunity" said Motohama. "And have you seen those exchange students? Damn we are lucky to get transferred to this wonderful haven of beauties."

"Imagine this, surround by buxom babes none stop all the time, we'd be living in a dream, man" said Matsuda.

"Yeah, a harem!" said Issei revealing his dream. Matsuda and Motohama approve to this.

"Hell yeah, we'd be having non-stop sex whenever we want!" said Matsuda

"But that's all pointless now, we don't even have girlfriends" said Motohama sighed sadly and disappointed. "And judging by our rep back in our old school, I doubt these girls would ever want to date us."

The Perverted Trio then sighed and drop on their asses while lay back on the grass. Not long now, Matsuda stands up and walks down the hill.

"But we can't just give up, there is faith for us somewhere" said Issei

"I hope so" said Matsuda

"Me too" said Motohama

"Kiba-kun, wait up!"

The Perverted Trio look up the hill to see a blond handsome teenage boy with grey eyes and a birthmark under his left eye walk across while a group of girls run towards him.

"Kiba-kun, we are going to a Karaoke Bar after school, you wanna come?"

The blonde known as Kiba just smiled kindly at the girls and shook his head slightly.

"Sorry, I've got things to do at the club, but I appreciate the invitation though" said Kiba as he kindly declined the invite and leaves.

Although disappointed, the girls swooned by Kiba's voice and good looks. The Perverted Trio pouted and glared at the blonde in jealousy while he walks away.

"Yuuto Kiba room class 2-C, clearly every girl would want to sex him up" said Motohama frowning at Kiba

"And every guy wants to mess him up!" exclaimed Matsuda raising his fist in anger.

"Lucky bastard!" said Issei in jealousy and rage. The Blonde is very popular to with the ladies while he has no luck what so ever. "Just because he's smart, good looking and cool, he gets to get gang up by the ladies. Agh!"

"We have no change against Kiba, all hope his lost to us now!" said Motohama as his head droop down in depression as his chance to get a girlfriend or ever get laid is over.

"I have no purpose in life now, might as well die" said Issei who is now depressed.

"Shit, I gotta go or I'll be late" said Matsuda looking at his watch and rushed down the hill.

"Late for what?" said Issei

Matsuda stops and only answered with a goofy perverted grin and a thumbs up. Issei and Motohama got the message already.

Matsuda led Issei and Motohama behind the girls changing rooms where a peep hole is located. Matsuda and Motohama shared the peephole while Issei impatiently stands to wait.

"I found this yesterday" said Matsuda while peeking through the girl's changing room, where every girls is in nothing but their bra and panties. "I call it the "Tit-hole"

"Awesome, Matsuda!" said Motohama also peeking through the tit-hole.

"Come on, guys!" said Issei as he is eager to see. "Let me have a look. Come on, let me see!"

"Huh? What's that?!" said the girls from the other side.

"Shit, run away!" said Matsuda and Motohama as they ditch Issei and run for their lives.

Issei landed on his ass with his friends ditched him, he grunts in pain as he landed hard. "Damn you guys!"

Suddenly Issei noticed that he is covered in shadows and turns to see a group of pissed off girls in their Kendo gear and wielding bamboo swords.

"Issei Hyoudou, why am I not surprised?"

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!" said Issei trying to defend himself.

"Issei, you pervert!"

"No wait, AHHH!" screamed Issei as he is unfortunately punished by the opposite sex.

Occult Research Clubhouse

Issei regrouped with the rest of the Perverted Trio just out of Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Clubhouse. But he is really pissed off at his friends for ditching him to save their worthless hides. He rubbed his head as he gained a lump from a very hard whack on the bamboo sword.

"I thought getting whacked by bamboo swords was rather unnecessary, and they didn't even give me a chance to hear me out" said Issei.

"But did you get to see any nip?" said Motohama in an enthusiastic tone.

"No, I didn't get to see any nip!" exclaimed Issei in anger. "if you'd shared the tit-hole and not ditch me like a group of A-holes then I would've… huh?"

Issei felt that he is being watched and looked up at the upper window of the Kuoh Occult Clubhouse. There by the window is a beautiful woman with long blood red hair and a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes. Issei was captivated by her beauty that he couldn't look away, Matsuda and Motohama saw this and also look at the girl. The girl then turns away from the window and back in the Club house.

"Whoa, she's hot!" said Matsuda "And I mean extremely hot"

"Hai, what is it with red hair that makes her beautiful?" said Issei will in awe at the girl's beauty. Even at the sight of her flowing red hair is dazzling.

"She is Rias Gremory, B99-W58-H90" said Motohama as he reveals her measurements. "She's a Third Grade Student and President of the Kuoh Occult Research Club. I believe she's from central Europe. Extremely beautiful, she is."

"Yeah…beautiful" said Issei still in awe at Rias.

Inside the Clubhouse, Rias walked away from the window and turns to her friend, Akeno Himejima is sitting on a couch, making her move on the chessboard, she has the white pieces while Rias has the red ones.

"Akeno, who was that boy in the centre?" Ria asked Akeno as she turns to the window.

"Let me see, well if I'm not mistaken he is Issei Hyoudou from class 2-D" said Akeno as moved her white knight. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason" said Rias as she approaches the chessboard "I just thought you know him, that's all"

Rias makes her move and place her red bishop as there is an opening to catch Akeno's white king. "Checkmate"

"Rats, I swore I could beat you this time," said Akeno when she lost the game while Rias left the chessboard while taking off her school blazer.

"your traps are easy to see through, but not a bad move though" said Rias while taking off her school uniform. She strips everything off until she is completely naked and walks to the clubhouse bathroom to take a shower.

"I am sorry if that game was easy for you, I try to make it more challenging next time" said Akeno

"Thanks" said Rias before she enters the bathroom and turns on the shower.

Afternoon

School has finished and Issei is walking home, he is feeling depressed when the thought of not getting a girlfriend fill his head. The thought of it is torture as he walks slowly in deep depression.

"Man, being a teenager suck." Said Issei as he reached a bridge where a motorway cross underneath. He leans on the railing and sighed in depression. "Looks like jerking off to porn is the closest thing I'll get 'til college and I'll remain a virgin and die alone."

While Issei wallow in self-pity of never getting a girlfriend and/or getting laid. He never notices someone approaching him.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy?"

"Huh?" said Issei as he turns his head to see a beautiful girl his age with long raven hair and violet eyes. He also noticed that her school uniform is not from Kuoh Academy but he doesn't recognise it from anywhere. But mostly due to his perverted nature, he sees how incredibly sexy she is. "Er… can I help you?"

"Er well I was wondering something…are you seeing someone?" asked the girl.

"Er…no I'm not" replied Issei, his mind his spinning at the realization of a girl is talking to him and not avoiding like the others in Kuoh Academy. Could it be that she likes him?

"Oh good, well since you're single…will you go out with me?" said the girl.

"W-Wha…" said Issei in shock, this girl is asking him to be her boyfriend, he must be dreaming this. No way is this true but he wishes it to be. And luckily for this pervert, this is real. "Y-You want me to go out with you?"

"Hai, so do you accept?" asked the girl.

It is official, this is really happening, Issei's luck has turned for the better. He is getting a girlfriend and she is guite the looker.

"H-Hai" responded Issei

"Oh good, I'll see you tomorrow then." Said the girl. "My name is Yuuma Amano, bye."

The girl known as Yuuma left for home while Issei froze in shock and excitement, a girl asked him to go out with him. An actual girl asked him to out with him. He leaps in joy as he actually girlfriend.

"HA, HA, I JUST GOT MYSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" cheered Issei in joy. "If I pull this through, I might reach to 3rd base and get laid. HA HA, whoo hoo!"

Issei rushes home, still happy excited at this turn of events. What he didn't notice that he was being watched, a short petite girl with white hair and golden eyes. She looks at Issei in a deadpan expression while licking her ice lolly.

"Well this is interesting" said the white haired girl in a blunt expression. "I need to tell the President about this."

Issei's bedroom

Night has come and Issei went to bed as he has a busy day tomorrow. But when he starts to sleep, he instant starts to dream. But it's not the usual wet dreams about sexy women wearing nothing but scanty underwear or a group of them calling to him in an alluring way. No, this dream is unusual which started as a nightmare until he started to get accustomed to it.

(Dreams)

In this dream, Issei is in a battlefield, the earth is littered in corpses and feathers, a mixture of black and white. Issei crouches to pick up one of the feathers, a black one and stands back up to examine it. At first this dream he has started back in his childhood, it terrified him every night that he uses to stop sleeping to prevent having this dream. But when he reached puberty and developed an unhealthy interest in girls and porn, this dream doesn't bother him. But it did make him wonder, what does this dream mean?

He looks up to see a man in dark armour, accompanied by strange imp-like creatures fighting against a hoard of being with bird-like wings. The winged beings are throwing spears made of light at the armoured warrior, but the impalement from those spears doesn't affect the warrior as he literally shakes them off and blasts out red lightning which incinerated his enemies until there is nothing but either charred corpses or a pile of feathers that rain down to the earth.

" **Pitiful, is that what Heaven and Hell has to offer for me?** Said the Warrior in an angry and disappointed expression under his helmet. **"I was expecting a challenge from their "Almighty God", but if this all he has to challenge me with, then I am DEEPLY disappointed. I found the devourer challenging then these pigeons."**

"Sorry if the Angels and Fallen Angels aren't that challenging for you"

The warrior noticed that he is being watched and turns to Issei, this always make the pervert panic but he knew already that it's not him that the warrior is looking at.

" **Lucifer, come to steal my fun have you?"** said the warrior. **"But then again, there is nothing fun about plucking pigeons."**

Issei turns his head and sees a man with long red hair and blue-green eyes, which reminds Issei of a certain woman with the exact same features. This man is assumed to be called Lucifer, he wears a medieval suit of armour and wielding no weapons what so ever. The winged beings dive-bomb down with their spears of light to kill him. But Lucifer suddenly radiates in a red aura and blasts it at his pursuers and obliterated them until nothing but feathers left remaining to rain down upon him.

"Actually I have come to collect what you owe my father, Overlord" said Lucifer. "You wanted revenge against the Glorious Empire and the village that exiled you to them, now you have it when you conquered Nordberg and razed the Empire to the ground."

" **Oh yes, the pact"** __said the warrior known as the Overlord as he walks towards. **"I remembered our little deal like it was only yesterday, when I was trapped in the frozen depths of the icy lakes of Nordberg, just when I was thrown away by those pitiful villagers just because I look different. Typical when my family make deals with devils, just to gain such power and domination. But before I pay my debt, how about you play with me for a while. Killing mortals, Angels and Fallen Angels has grown weary for me. Maybe fighting a Devil will kill off the boredom I'm in right now!"**

Lucifer frowns at this but he unsheathes his sword and prepares to fight.

"Very well, you'll going to pay that debt either way anyway" said Lucifer

" **Indeed"** said the Overlord twirling his sword and resting it on his shoulder. **"Do try to be more interesting next time and NEVER hold back on me."**

"You know than anyone that my full power has no equal, not even to you" said Lucifer

" **Which is why it's so much fun, I love a challenge"** said the Overlord before he charges. **"So do fight me with EVERYTHING you've got."**

(Dream ends)

Morning arrived and Issei's alarm went off, the alarm is digital and has a screen of a Tsundare girl waking him up.

"Hey, wake up" said the alarm in Tsundare mode. "Or you could stay in bed but don't expect me to go down on you. Wake up, Wake, wake up, Wake up…"

Issei slowly wakes up and turns off the alarm, he groans as that dream he had happened again, but then he remembered that he's now going out with Yuuma and it causes him to go extremely excited.

"Oh man, I can't wait!" said Issei as his eyes sparkle with excitement.

After school

"No freaking way!" exclaimed Matsuda while he and Motohama share the shocked expression of disbelief when Issei presents his new girlfriend Yuuma Amano to them.

"Well guy, let me introduce you to Yuuma Amano" said Issei as he introduces his new girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you" said Yuuma kindly to Issei's friends.

Matsuda and Motohama didn't respond as they are still gaping in shock, disbelief and also jealousy at the Issei getting a girlfriend before them. And to rub salt in the wound, Issei placed his hand n Matsuda's shoulder to quietly speak to them.

"and the best part is: she asked me" said Issei proudly, Matsuda and Motohama starts to blabber unintelligently at Issei. "Anyway, I gotta go. Later guys."

Issei and Yuuma leaves Matsuda and Motohama still in gaping in shock and disbelief. After minutes, Motohama broke from his shocked expression and starts sobbing in jealous rage at Issei.

"Damn you, Issei!" exclaimed Motohama, his eyes seep out tears and jealousy fills him. "He gets a girlfriend and leaves us in the dirt."

Matsuda still remains in his gaping shocked expression, blabbering like a complete idiot.

Issei and Yuuma arrive at the bridge where it all started. The sun is setting, just like yesterday and it radiates in an appropriate moment.

"So anyway, I hope you like my friends" said Issei "They can be a bit weird but they are nice"

"Oh yes, I do" said Yuuma as she looks at the sunset. Issei blushes at his girlfriend as he finds her in the sunset beautiful.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date" said Yuuma "Tomorrow's the weekend and it would be nice to spend the whole day"

"Sure" said Issei immediately, "I would go on a date at anytime"

"Oh good, it's a date then. Well goodnight." said Yuuma happily as before she turns to leave.

Issei waves her goodbye while trying to hold his excitement for his first date. When Yuuma is out of view, he starts leaping in joy and starts jogging home.

"AWESOME, I'VE GOT MY FIRST DATE, HA HA HA!" yelled Issei as he rushed home, once again not aware that he is being watched by the white haired girl with golden eyes.

But that's not all as a pair of glowing pairs of bulging eyes watch from the shadows, muttering unintelligently while spying on Issei.

Issei heard the unintelligent muttering and stops to see where it was coming from. But nothing was there and shrugged and heads home.

As Issei returned home and the sun finally set, those eyes returned and comes out of the shadows to reveal 3-foot-high imp-like creatures, all are generic but each have different features and skin colour such as Yellow-Brown, Red, Green and Blue. They mutter to each other as if they understand each other when it's clearly that no one can.

"Could he be him? must tell Giblet"

Unknown location

Somewhere hot and dimly light by the glowing candles and the molten lava shows that this place is deep down and within a volcano. But the light shows that the room is a giant armoury where the lava keeps the molten metal in the forges hot and fluid. The sound of banging echoes in the armoury as a 3-foot high creature wearing an apron, leather gloves and a welding mask is working at the forges, his hammer bangs the glowing hot piece of metal to shape it.

Bang goes the hammer once it strikes the metal, bang it goes again. The creature is indeed a professional at the forges as he has been in this room for a long time.

"Giblet, Giblet!"

The creature known as Giblet halts his banging on his hammer the group of his own kind arrives at his armoury. Giblet drops his hammer and moves away from the anvil and glowing hot metal that he is in the middle of crafting. He takes off his welding mask to reveal his face. He is like the Yellow-Brown skinned creatures but he as a unique feature that separates the others. He has a goatee and locks of messy brown hair.

"What is it, Sludge!" said Giblet in a rather annoyed tone. "Giblet is very busy for talk"

"We found him, we found him!" said the creature known as Sludge. "after long time, we have found him!"

Giblet just stands there and frowns at Sludge.

"Don't fuck with Giblet, Giblet knows that there are no more after mean Horsey Sparkle killed last master." Said Giblet. "Giblet saw last Master's death, Giblet survived from yucky Golden Plague. Netherghuls fail to be new Master for Giblet to serve them after destroying foul Horsey and Icky Goodie Paladins."

"But Giblet, we saw new Master. Sludge swear by it" said Sludge.

"Sludge sweat by it, huh?" said Giblet as he strokes his goatee and frowned. "Alright, Giblet make bet with Sludge."

"What Giblet stake?" said Sludge

"25 rat bladders" said Giblet, this causes the creatures to gasp. Apparently Rat's bladders are like currency to these creatures."

"T-Twenty-five? But that Sludge's life savings" said Sludge

"What matter, Sludge?" said Giblet "You scared little sheepie, ha ha ha!"

"Sludge no scared little sheepie" said Sludge. "Sludge agree with bet"

"Good!" said Giblet as he reaches out his hand to Sludge and shakes hands with him.

"But how will prove he is Master?" said Sludge

"Giblet have idea" said Giblet as he returns to the anvil and returns his crafting. "Although Giblet doubts it, Giblet have possibility that Master will return. So Giblet spent years forging this"

Giblet gave the metal some more whacks with his hammer before dunking it in the water to cool it. The steam rises from the water while Giblet lifts what he cools down out, the steam lifts to reveal a blood red gauntlet, which looks menacing and demonic with clawed fingers. And on the back of the gauntlet is a glowing green jewel.

"Giblet forge this with scales of mighty red dragon and found evilest jewel within sleeping volcano." Said Giblet. "Giblet will see if Master is really there by putting it on so called Master."

"Giblet best give Sludge his 25 rat's bladders already" said Sludge. "Sludge won already"

"we'll see" said Giblet "now show Giblet."

Night time: Hyoudou Residence

Giblet and Sludge left their lair and arrives at the Hyoudou Residence and they stealthily climb up the walls to reach Issei's bedroom. The 2 pop their heads to the window to see Issei in bed, Sludge points at Issei to show Giblet the potential master. Giblet frowns as he exposes the gauntlet to see if it reacts to him, at first…nothing and Giblet looks at Sludge at disbelief.

"So he new master, huh?" said Giblet until the gauntlet suddenly reacts and starts moving on it's own.

"Yep, Sludge believe so" said Sludge while the Gauntlet opens the window and crawls in the bedroom. "Giblet owe Sludge 25 rat's bladders. Pay up"

"Don't celebrate yet, Sludge" said Giblet. "Gauntlet may react but we'll see if he uses power and if tower heart accepts him."

"But that no part of deal!" said Sludge

"Yes it is, Giblet not convinced enough" said Giblet as he decides to leave Sludge.

Sludge remains to watch the gauntlet crawl towards Issei to if can merge into his hand. When the Gauntlet merges with Issei, the bedroom starts to illuminate in a red glow. Sludge sees the bedroom by the light, a typical teenage pervert's bedroom of sexy posters, porn magazines crammed under the bed. Sludge chuckles as he has hope that Issei is his new master, but Giblet is right, it is too soon to celebrate.

"Good luck, Master" said Sludge as he leaves the window and returns to his dark domain.

Afternoon

Now in afternoon, Issei waits in town for Yuuma, his hand felt weird and slightly heavy when he woke up but he thought it was all in his head and believing it to be nerves as he is having his first date with his girlfriend. He looks around to see if Yuuma is here but can't see her.

"Where is this, she did say the date is at noon" said Issei "She could have forgot, maybe she's late?"

Issei waits for another 5 minutes for Yuuma to come but she hasn't arrived yet. Issei was a bit worried and hoped she hasn't forgot. Then while in his wait, he noticed someone giving out a flyer to him and turns to see a woman in some demon maid costume.

"Free flyer, sir?" said the woman handing out a flyer.

"T-Thanks" said Issei as he takes the flyer and looks at it. It looks weird when it shows a strange arcane circle and words saying. "Your will come true."

Issei still looks at it until something triggered him when visions flash randomly in his head. These visions are broken and unclear but he can hear 2 voices. One is from a little boy and the other is mature but has wisdom.

" _Do you want revenge, Child? Revenge from those who fear and hate you? Revenge on those who throw you to those who will end your existence?_

" _ **Y-Yes"**_

" _Then we have a deal, Welcome to…"_

"Issei"

Issei broke from his stupor and turns to see Yuuma, wearing a white blouse with her cleavage shown and a black skirt that reached to her knees. Issei smiled while he pockets the flyer in his pocket.

"Oh Yuuma, you made it" said Issei to his girlfriend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Yuuma apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you came" said Issei while his perverted side mentaly cheered _HA, HA, I always wanted to say that to a chick._

Issei and Yuuma began their date, first they starts with walking in the shopping districts, going though shops to try out clothes to buy. Issei bought Yuuma a pink scruchie she wears as a bracelet, a present on their first date. After shopping the couple goes to a café to have lunch. They enjoy their lunch followed with dessert. Yuuma is enjoying her icecream sundae while Issei couldn't help be a pervert and oogle at her cleavage.

Yuuma doesn't notice of course as she was enjoying her sundae, she looks at Issei and smiles while asking. "Are you alright, Issei"

Issei panicked and starts drinking his soda too fast, but it went the wrong way and starts coughing. Yuuma stands up to assist him by giving him her handkerchief.

Park

The date went on until sunset, the couple decided to go to the park until they reach the park fountain. Issei was happy that he's having his date and to end it well with his girlfriend. If he is lucky, he might get laid with Yuuma and become a man.

"I had fun" said Yuuma

"Me too, I enjoyed this date" said Issei when he accidently brushed his hand to hers. Yuuma felt it and decided to hold hands with Issei, to his delight as he never hold hands to a girl before.

As they reached the fountain, Yuuma left go and approached the fountain and turns to Issei.

"Can I ask you something, to commemorate our first date?" asked Yuuma

"Yeah, sure" said Issei when his perverted nature goes wild. _Oh man, is she asking what I think she's asking?_

However, Issei life suddenly starts to change when Yuuma's sweet innocent expression changes into a sadistic, dark one as her sweet smile pulls into an evil.

"Will you die for me?"

And just like that, Issei was immediately stabbed in the gut. Issei felt the stab and looked down to see what appears to be a glowing purple spear made of light. Blood starts to seep out from the stab wound and he violently coughs out blood. He drops on his ass and looks up at Yuuma holding the spear of light. She starts to laugh cruelly as she levitates, her clothes start to rip off and a pair of black wings sprouts out from her back. If Issei weren't slowly dying by Yuuma's attack, he would've gone perverted to see Yuuma magically strip her clothes out and replaces it with sexy black lingerie-like garments.

"I see you're not him, huh?" said Yuuma "A shame, I was expecting a reaction and maybe deflect one of my spears. But at least I had fun with that date, though."

Yuuma then pulls out the spear embedded in Issei and the blood starts to pour out from his wound, making him die even quicker.

"Y-Yuuma, why?" said Issei

"Why? Hmm, now why would I go out with a pathetic human like you with a reputation as a pervert?" said Yuuma in a mock wondering expression. "Could it be that you are a possible descendant of the 4th Overlord, the scourge of my fellow brethren?"

"Brethern?" said Issei "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that many Fallen Angels fell by that bastard's hands" said Yuuma, her face in a venomous expression before she returns smirking sadistically. "And while we celebrated when he was destroyed by those Paladins, there is no way we will allow another to rise again. I wish I could say it's not personal…but it is. You blame yourself for sharing the blood of that son of a bitch. Oh, and blame those devils for making a pact to the Overlord in the first place, otherwise, I wouldn't bother and you'd be still living…all alone and unloved, just like you are right now, well except that you'll be dead."

With Yuuma taunting and gloating at Issei when he is at the verge of death, something within Issei boils with hatred and now it shows with Issei gritting his teeth in anger. His blood stained hand suddenly pulses to reveal the Red Gauntlet. Glowing in a red malevolent aura, as if a Devil is present. Yuuma saw this and smirks at Issei while hoisting her spear of light.

"So you are him?" said Yuuma with a sadistic and insane grin. "Good, then I'll have the real pleasure of finishing you off right now instead of leaving you to die!"

Yuuma aims for Issei's head to kill him instantly, when suddenly Issei grabbed the spearhead with his gauntlet-clad hand and snaps it.

" **Enough…I will not have you disrespecting me, you Fallen Bitch!"** said Issei, his voice is dark and malevolent, his body radiates in a glowing aura of Red and Green. But as he is losing blood fast, his vision is going hazy and he can't think straight. The Gauntlet bellows a horn-like noise and summoned a horde of these imp-like creatures, popping from the ground like prairie dogs. **"I will rip out your wings and make pillows out of those feathers. Minions, attack!"**

Yuuma saw this and summoned another spear of light so she can fight them. Issei is trying to stay up but he is growing weak and collapses on the ground and into the puddle of his own blood, he breathes heavily as his lungs are aching and his heart is beating slowly, his body is shutting off.

 _Damn it, looks like I'll die a virgin after all_ thought Issei as he feels death approaching. _What a shame, to think I got a lucky break but it turns out my first girlfriend murdered me and a Fallen Angel._

Issei raise his Gauntlet clad hand slowly with what remains of his strength.

 _Red, such a beautiful colour, I don't know why but I find the colour, even blood, amazing_ thought Issei as he stares at his Red Gauntlet to admire its beautiful colour. _It reminds me of her hair, her beautiful red hair. I wish I was going out with her but I doubt she'd be interested in a pervert like me. Damn my perverse nature, now won't get the change to cop a feel. Wait, why am I thinking like this when I am DYING, Baka! Heh, looks like the blood has gone from my brains to even think straight. Typical, I'll die with perverted thought._

While the Fallen Angel fight off the imp-like creatures, Giblet and Sludge approaches the dying Issei and drags him away so that they can save his life. While Issei is being dragged, the Flyer fell out of his pocket and glowed in red. Giblet saw this and signalled Sludge t hurry up. They know what the flyer is and they know what will happen.

"No, Master will not be servant of Devils" said Giblet as he pulled out a sword and destroys the flyer. "Hurry, Sludge! Summon the Nethergate!"

"Sludge is hurrying, Giblet" said Sludge as he tosses a black stone and a huge black slab rises from the ground. Issei is being taken to the slab and it starts to close the wound from his abdomen, he has stopped bleeding but still weak from the blood loss.

Yuuma saw this and growled in anger. She was about to kill Issei again when she felt a presence and decided to flee.

"We'll meet again, Issei" said Yuuma as she spread out her wings and flies away.

"Hurry, Sludge!" said Giblet "A Devil is coming!"

"Right" said Sludge as he stands in the slab.

"Is he the one that summoned me?"

Giblet turns as a Devil arrived, the Devil is none other than Rias Gremory herself. But due to the blood loss, Issei's vision is hazy but he can see the colour of Rias's blood red hair. Giblet stands in front of Issei to defend him.

"Go away, Devil!" said Giblet. "Master will not make pact with you"

Rias approaches the nethergate and noticed Issei and sees the gauntlet. Her eyes widened slightly at this but her face remained calm.

"No pact is necessary, Minion" said Rias "Just make sure he doesn't die."

Rias then approaches Issei, to Giblet's protest but she swats him away, she crouches down and place her hand on Issei's cheek.

"Don't die on me, Issei" said Rias "a deal must be made"

"What deal, Master made no deal" said Sludge with a confused expression

"Not personally, but the Overlords have made a deal with my father it MUST be made" said Rias as she kissed Issei on the forehead. "At first, I was a little…reluctant, but I think it's agreeable."

Rias then starts to make her leave and spreads out a pair of black bat-like wings.

"Keep him alive or you'll answer to me, Minion" said Rias before she flies away in the now dark sky.

Issei's vision starts to go dark, but the last think he saw was Rias's red hair. Red, what an amazing colour.

Midnight: Occult Research Club

Rias flies towards the Clubhouse and enters in though the balcony. The red haired devil folds her wings back before enters, where the Club Vice-President Akeno welcomes her with a bow.

"Welcome back, Lady Gremory" said Akeno politely. "Made a pact already?"

"There's no need, this one is a…special case" said Rias as she stretch her arms and sits on one of the couches.

"Oh? How special?" said Akeno, she is very curious about what Rias was referring to.

"Do you remember that deal my father set with the Overlord?" said Rias smiling at the Raven haired girl.

Akeno widen her eyes in shock and pulled an exciting grin.

"Oh my, did you get a good look at him?" said Akeno with excitement. "Tell me, is he good looking?"

"It's… too soon, Akeno" said Rias chuckling at her friend's exciting expression. "Right now, he must mature before we'll find out."

"How long with that take?" said Akeno pouting as she doesn't want to wait.

"Oh…not long, I hope" said Rias with a confident smile. "After all, this Overlord will be like the last one. He has same interest in women. Especially for our kind."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Note for PhazonLordKaito: Here you go, I hope you like this chapter. Happy Birthday :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Dragon Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD and Overlord.

Chapter 2

While he fell into unconsciousness, Issei was sucked into one of those strange dreams. But this time, he is sinking in the cold dark waters. He looks around and tries to swim to the surface but cannot, he tries to hold his breath but realised he isn't really there and starts to breath calmly, no water enters his lungs. He looks around to see a boy in a hooded fur coat with no sleeves that show his blue skin with glowing white markings. His face is covered in the shadows of his hood and the frozen bandana over his mouth and nose. Underneath is a strange gorilla-like beast with one eye, also sinking down and slowly getting encased in ice.

"Do you want revenge, Child?"

The boy slowly opens his glowing orange eyes; he looks around to see who spoke to him. The ice starts to embrace him until he is completely frozen. Then the voice speaks again, but this time a man with long red hair and a short chin beard appears in front of him. A pair of bat-like wings spreads out from his back. The boy widens his eyes at the sight, is he the devil to claim his soul? Is he about to die and sent into Hell? At least Hell would be a nice retreat from the Icy cold depths of the frozen lake.

"Revenge from those who fear and hate you? Revenge on those who throw you to those who will end your existence?"

The boy is being offered Revenge, revenge on those who got him in this situation, he was exiled by the village when an army of Legionaries just appeared by the village's doorsteps, demanding to surrender their "Magic-users" to be "Cleansed". Used as a scapegoat, the child was exiled and hunted down. Forced to run away from his pursuers but not without a fight, he fell into the lake and sinks down to drown. But this stranger in the lake, not doubt the Devil himself, is offering this boy a change, not for redemption, not for justice, but for Ice cold revenge. If you pardon the Irony.

"Y-Yes" said the Boy as he wouldn't miss this opportunity for vengeance. His mother abandoned him, the villagers hated him. Those soldiers fear him. Why wouldn't he want to get back at them? The Devil smiles and radiates in a Red demonic aura.

"Then we have a deal" said the Devil while taking the now frozen child out of the depths of the Lake.

Now the scene changes to reveal some sort of throne room made of black volcanic rock and illuminated by lava. The Boy, still frozen in ice, looks around and sees a hoard of Brown Minions approaching them. One of the got too close and got his eye stuck while an old Grey skinned Minion with sideburns and a goat beard approaches the ice.

"Welcome to your new home, Master!" said the Old Grey Minion.

Present Day

"Welcome to your new home Master" said Giblet to an unconscious Issei, resting on the throne of the dark dominion of the Overlord. The Nethertower, a stalactite-like structure deep within the volcanic womb of Mt. Fuji. The aura of this dark place is slowly healing Issei of his fatal wounds but he'll be out-cold for a while until he completely healed. The small hoard of the minions gathers to witness their new master, but they are slightly disappointed to see him in this state. Each of debating about their new master if either he is the new Overlord or not.

"What now, Giblet?" said Sludge "Shall we wake up master"

That earned Sludge a whack on the head by Giblet.

"Baka! It too soon for Master to accept his new power, not when attacked by mean ugly Pigeon" said Giblet. "Master needs time for truth to be accepted by Master. Giblet waited long time, Giblet can wait a bit longer for Master to return here on Master's own."

"So what now?" said Sludge

"Let Master heal and return Master to puny house he lives, once Master accepts himself, Master will live in Tower forever and rule Giblet and Minions" said Giblet until he smirks in high confidence. "And I believe it won't take long, Master is like the Last Master we have. Master has same interest in women and he'll have a Harem.

"huh…Harem?" muttered Issei in his subconscious, his pervert senses reacted by the words "Women" and "Harem". He unconsciously pulled a pervert's expression as he is now having a dream about it.

"See?" said Giblet presenting that expression to Sludge.

"Oh yeah, Last Master had 3 mistresses" said Sludge making a perverted giggle. "He never left Main Quarters for a whole day, Mistresses never walked straight for a month."

"Uh huh, now we wait, and Master will enjoy being Overlord." Said Giblet watching over the unconscious Issei.

Dream

"~Issei, oh Issei~"

"Huh?" said Issei as he looks around and sees himself in some erotic themed bedroom. The smell of the most intoxicating incense fills the room. The room illuminated with numerous candles. Issei turns to see a Massive bed with silk covers, but that is not all he saw. He sees a voluptuous figure, wearing scanty underwear and seductively caressing her body until she starts playing with her D-cup breasts. Issei cannot see her face as the room is not light enough. "Whoa, talk about a lucky break!"

"~Issei, come and join me" said the woman making a "Come hither" gesture to Issei.

"Sure" said Issei eagerly until he felt something grab his shoulder. He turns to see what appears to be himself, but he looks dead and covered in his own blood. The hand he placed on Issei's shoulder is clad in that Red Gauntlet with the Green Jewel on the back.

" **Isn't Red a beautiful Colour"** said Dream Issei as he looks at Issei with his glowing eyes. **"Especially when you're coated in it yourself"**

"Huh?" said Issei until he felt something pierce though him and turns to see that woman, revealing to be Yuuma holding her Spear of Light.

"Why the hesitation, Issei" said Yuuma sweetly until she pulled a sadistic and insane grin. "I said come and join me, **so I can KILL YOU!"**

Next day: Hyoudou Residence

"Wake up or I'll kill you!"

Issei's alarm is now in "Crazy Chain-saw wielding Bitch" Mode, which is quite inappropriate when Issei is dreaming about a Crazy Light Spear Wielding Bitch, but the alarm woke Issei anyway and ended that nightmare and glad it never happened. He turns off the alarm and wakes up, groaning irritably while he gets out of bed.

"Man, what a weird dream" said Issei "And I think I had a dream within a dream, just like that American film starring Leonardo D'Caprio. But it's strange, it felt so real"

Issei was confused at this was it all a dream or was Yuuma really a Fallen Angel and murdered him. And what is this Overlord she was talking about? And was Rias there also? All these Questions fill his head, but he has to find Yuuma and maybe get some answers.

Kuoh Academy: Stairway

Issei went to school, after the first class he gathered Matsuda and Motohama to the stairway to tell them about the date he had with Yuuma yesterday. But to his shock and surprise, his friends didn't believe him.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" said Issei "You saw her the day before, remember?"

"Nope, sorry" said Matsuda "I never saw you with any girl"

"Yeah, we don't know any Yuuma Amano" said Motohama

"Seriously?" said Issei in disbelief while pulling out his phone. "Look, I have her number and photos of her…huh?"

Issei was searching for Yuuma's phone number but it is not on the contact list. He then searches for her picture but there is nothing.

"Strange, I swore I have them" said Issei in shock. Yuuma's photos and phone number were erased from his phone. _What's going on, I know Yuuma is real but my friends have no memory of her._

"Hey Issei, are you sure you having watched too much porn and gone cray-cray?" said Matsuda

"No, I ain't going crazy!" exclaimed Issei "I'm telling you, Yuuma does exsist"

Suddenly Issei felt he was being watched and looked the stairs and there is Rias Gremory, she stands at the top of the upper stairs, her Blue-Green eyes looking at Issei's Brown eyes. The Red Haired Devil just stares at Issei calmly while the female students look at her with awe and admiration, even possibly with lustful desire as she is extremely beautiful. Rias then walk down the stairs and walk pass the Perverted Trio, but not without a second glance from Rias at Issei. Issei was slightly confused at why was Rias looking at him, does he have something on his face, he thought?

"Whoa man, she just looks at you" said Motohama at Issei. "And I mean right at you and not through you."

"Yeah, what gives?" said Matsuda glaring dangerously close at Issei and pulling a suspicious look, "Did you do something to get her attention?"

"No, I didn't" said Issei honestly, though he did have a flashback about last night and swore he saw her in that park where Yuuma possibly killed him.

"Yeah, sure you haven't" said Matsuda in disbelief. "But it's cool, man. I mean every man would do anything to get that hot babe's attention.

Issei groaned in irritation at his 2 perverted friends. He decided to drop the subject as it doen't matter anymore.

"Anyway, you wanna come and hang out in my place after school?" said Matsuda to his friends when he whispered quietly. "I've just got this new porn DVD last night, and Oh you've gotta see it."

"You can count on it, Matsuda" said Motohama.

Issei didn't say anything as something is distracting him, his arm is feeling itchy and hot for all of a sudden. Whispering voices are echoing in his head, saying sinful things, he looks around but noticed that they aren't actually talking but he can hear their voices.

 _ **Girl #1: Oh, Rias-senpai is so hot, I'd totally got gay for her and let her fuck me all day long.**_

 _ **Girl #2: I hate being in school, those English lessons are too boring, it's not like I'm ever going to England. Oh no, when I'm going to college, I'm just going join a sorority, party all night and sleep with every man in campus.**_

 _ **Teacher: Why am I wasting my time on those brats, all they talk about is boys and shit. *sigh* I need a joint and a whore to blow me.**_

 _ **Boy: Man I need a damn cigarette, I haven't smoked for an hour now. Can't wait 'til break and I'll be back with good old tobacco.**_

Issei was surprised as these voices are echoing.

"Hey, Earth to Issei!"

Issei then noticed Matsuda is shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" said Issei

"I said do you want to hang out after school?" said Matsuda

"S-Sure" said Issei rubbing his head when suddenly he heard Matsuda's voice but he isn't talking.

 _ **Matsuda: Oh men, I can't wait to get home and watch Momo Momozono get all her clothes off and mested by those mosters.**_

Issei made a deadpan expression as he isn't surprised at Matsuda, but then reliezed something.

 _Did I just read everyone's minds_ thought Issei as he tries to hear Motohama's voice, and he did.

 _ **Motohama: Momo Momozono, B97-W78-H95**_

 _Yep, but all I can hear is his pervy thoughts_ thought Issei

Later: Matsuda's bedroom

After school, the perverted trio headed to Matsuda's house and went up to the bedroom, to watch the latest porn movie starring Momo Momozono called "Kaben Rider Pinky". Matsuda and Motohama are real close to the TV, oogliing at Momo's sexy body while sexually fighting a horny monster.

"Oh man, this is awesome" said Matsuda

"Oh I completely agree, how did you get this?" said Motohama

"I have my ways, man" said Matsuda still watching the porn.

Issei however isn't up to it, normally he would joing his friends in this put something is on his mind, not to mention hearing his friend's perverse thought didn't help, he can tolerate them verbally, but mentally is just freaking him out.

"You alright, Issei?" said Motohama, a bit worried about his friend. "Aren't you enjoying this, you are a Momo Momozono fan, aren't you."

"Course I am, it's just…" said Issei "I'm just thinking about last night"

"That again?" said Matsuda slightly annoyed "Listen, I would've remembered a sexy girl if did, but I don't. You're just delusional, give it a rest."

"Hey, I'm gonna turn off the lights" said Motohama in a perverted expression. "I can't focus properly"

"Good Idea" said Matsuda while Motohama turns off the lights. "Much better, now let's return to Momo-chan"

"Guys, the lights are still on" said Issei

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Motohama, confused at Issei. "I turned them off recently"

"But it's still bright" said Issei

"No way, it's pitch black in this room" said Matsuda

But to Issei's eyes, it's like the lights weren't off, this started to freak him out more.

 _They're right, the lights ARE off, but I can still see clearly as if they aren't off._ Thought Issei as he looks around. _What's going on?_

"Are you feeling alright, Issei?" asked Motohama

Issei starts to groan and stands up.

"I think I don't feel well, guys" said Issei as he rub his head, his head is banging from hearing all those perverted thoughts from his to friends, also his eyes ache from the sudden adjustment to the dark. "I'll see you at school."

"Sure, see ya" said Matsuda

Streets

Issei groans more as his eye can still see in the dark, and the dark thoughts grew louder and louder as he can hear them in adult-only places like love hotels and brothels. It is really late but to his eyes it's clear as day but with a red tint to it.

"W-What is going on?" said Issei as he held his head. "Why can I hear voices, why can I see in the dark."

Suddenly his arm pulses and he grip on his wrist.

"My arm feels weird, and it also feels heavy" said Issei.

"But mommy, no!"

Issei turns to see a mother and her daughter, 3 blocks away from him but he can heard them clearly as if he is close to them.

"Enough, if you don't stop being a brat, I'll ground you for a month" said the mother.

"NOO!" cried the little girl.

But then he hears their dark thoughts.

 _ **Daughter: I hate mommy; I wish she was dead. It's her fault Daddy left us. YOU MADE DADDY LEAVE ME!**_

 _ **Mother: I wish I never have met that bastard; this little bitch is just like him. I wish I could just abandon her in a ditch and maybe get drunk and get gangbanged by some sexy teenage boys.**_

Whoa, I can even hear them, both verbally and mentally" said Issei until he hears scurrying in the shadows, due his enhanced sight, nothing will hide from him in the shadows as he saw those brown minions. They slowly approach Issei, which causes his arm to pulse and a Red Gauntlet appears.

"What the…?" said Issei by surprise as he looks at his gauntlet clad hand, his eyes started to glow and the urge to do evil is tempting him. He notices the minions started bowing to him, this surprised him but then he looked at his gauntlet. His stomach suddenly growls loudly and he blushed in embarrassment at this awkward moment to the minions.

"Damn, I'm hungry" said Issei before he noticed the minions aren't there. "Huh? Did I scare them off?"

SMASH

Issei heard glass smashing and turns to see the minions raiding shops, alarms set off before they die, those minions broke, no, they destroyed the alarms and the cameras while they loot everything. Issei gaped in shock, along with everyone around before they run away in fear. Issei just stands there, watching the minions raiding the closed shops and stealing…food?

"For you"

Issei noticed one of the minions offering Issei a onigiri riceball. Issei took the riceball and reluctantly eat it as it was stolen. Suddenly the sound of sirens is heard and Issei decided to leave before he is caught by the police, the minions also retreat before the police arrives.

Issei hides in the alley where the flashing blue slights of the police cars arrive at the scene of the crime. The minons are also hiding with Issei, holding food and also money. Issei noticed the hoard and was shocked at what they did. He understands the food as he was hungry but the money? Regardless, Issei accept it and quickly stuffs it in his pocket before leaving the area before the police notice him.

Park

Issei was lucky that the police didn't spot him when he rushed to the park, the minions followed him with the stolen food and more money, it appears that more shops are looted, including the porn site when a pile of Momo Momozono DVDs were taken by those bastards, not that Issei minded.

"Okay can you stop breaking in more shops, I don't want the cops to notice me" said Issei asking the minions.

The minions nod at Issei as they were ordered not to steal anymore.

Although the Minions did steal a lot, money, food, even porno mags and Dvds, the minions must've known what he wanted and stole it for him. He looks at his gauntlet clad hand when the jewel shines in the dusk light. Then he realised something, what happened last night actually happened. Issei noticed the fountain, the spot where Yuuma Amano killed him, then he remembered that he summoned the minions with the gauntlet when his anger for her triggered the summoning. The minions felt their new master's anger and they got angry. Issei noticed this, he stopped his anger and the minions' aggression ended. Issei got angry again and the minions' aggression returns.

"So that's how it happened" said Issei as he looked at his gauntlet again. "But how did I get this in the first place?"

But then, Issei felt a familiar presence and turns to see a man in a dark trench coat and fedora standing a few yards away from Issei.

"Well, well, well, looks like my lucky day," said the man in the trench coat. "I always knew Raynare would screw up when you escaped, this time I'll end you pathetic exsistance, Overlord."

Issei felt fear fill him and he jump away, but his jump was high and long that he literally jump over the fountain. Issei was shocked at this, the minions sense their Master in form around him in a defence.

"Looks like your pets know that you're in danger, very wise for brainless imps" said the man as he summons a spear of light, just like Yuuma did from last night. "But that won't do you any favours, now die!"

The stranger throw his spear of light at Issei, Issei starts to panic as he's going to get skewered again.

"Damn it" said Issei but, by his surprise, he dodged it.

"He dodged it?" said the stranger in shock. "There is no way he could've developed that quickly in a day." He summons another and tosses it at Issei again, but the spear missed when Issei dodged again. "Damn it, I'll just charge at him instead"

The stranger sprouts out a pair of black wings and soars into the sky. Issei looks up to see him flying, this remains him of Yuuma until he hits him. This stranger is a Fallen Angel.

"Another Black Pigeon?" said Issei until he realized what he called the Fallen Angel.

The stranger snarls at Issei and dives down to him for the kill.

"You dare call me that, you bastard!" yelled the now revealed Fallen Angel when he skewered Issei with his spear of light.

Issei grits his teeth in pain while the stranger soars up and hovers in mid-air to watch him suffer.

"Damn it, this f-fucking hurts" said Issei gritting his pain while he tries to pull the spear off, but when his hand touches the spearhead, it suddenly burns him. "Agh!"

"Heh, surprised?" said the Fallen Angel lowering down in front of Issei. "The spears of light are toxic to Devils and especially to Overlords as they are technically devils themselves. For eons my brothers and sisters perished by your kind along with the damn Angels up in heaven. But since I killed you, no doubt God will take me back in his kingdom. Sorry Raynare, but you blew your moment for redemption."

"Raynare?" said Issei confused at the Fallen Angel. "Who is Raynare?"

"You mean she never told you, not really a big surprise" said the Fallen Angel. "She's not the kind to tell her dead who killed them."

Issei starts to figure it out when it hit him.

"Yuuma, Yuuma is Raynare?" said Issei

"Well done, you figured it out" said the Fallen Angel sarcastically. "not like it will do you any favours, now die and burn in hell."

"Damn it, to think I would die by a damn pigeon" said Issei using the word "Pigeon" again to insult the Fallen Angel. "And a male one, how embarrassing"

"What's that surpose to mean?" said the Fallen Angel in anger at Issei.

"What I mean is, that if I die, I want it to be by the hands of a woman rather than a man, sorry but I don't swing that way." Said Issei lifting his head, his face shows a cocky expression to show this "Black Pigeon" that he doesn't scare him. "If Yuuma, no Raynare did ever come back, I might get lucky and die by her again."

"Arrogant prick, I'll silence you!" yelled the Fallen Angels until the minions ambush him and wrestle him down to the ground. Issei remains on his knees, moving would hurt even more, especially with a Spear made of light embedded in him. "Let. Go. Of. Me. You. Bastards!"

"Looks like I need to practice with this, they sometimes don't listen to me" said Issei as he raises his gauntlet slightly to look at it. "An Overlord, huh. I must admit…it does sound cool. What a shame I'll never live long to be one."

Issei them suddenly collapses as his feels even weak to stay away. The fallen angel shaked off the minions and returns his attention to Issei.

"Enough of this, I need to end this" said the Fallen Angel raising is spear high. "Right now!"

Suddenly a blast of right light was fired and shattered the spear into shards, this startled the Fallen Angel and turns his head to where the blast was fired.

"What the hell was that?" said the Fallen Angel when he saw a magic circle form on the ground and Rias Gremory rises from it. "Oh it just gets even better, and Overlord AND a Devil for me to slay, it this doesn't get me back to heaven then nothing will."

"I'd stay away from him if I were you" said Rias suggesting to the Fallen Angel while she radiates in red demonic energy. "Or I'll have some extra stuffing for my cushions."

"How about you mind your own business and fuck off, bitch" said the Fallen Angel as he summons a spear of light and throws it at her.

But before it could hit Rias, Koneko Toujou drops down from the sky and deflects the spear away from Rias. The Fallen Angel snarls when his spear returns to him and catches it. He decides to charge in at Rias but bolts of lightning strike him, the lightning explodes when struck and it forces the Fallen Angel to fly back from the shock. The one who casted the lightning is Akeno Himajima, smiling sweetly but with plenty of hidden sadism. The Fallen Angel recovers from the surprise attack and glares at Rias, when he suddenly realised.

"Wait a minute, that Red Hair" said the Fallen Angel. "You're from the Gremory Family"

"I am Rias Gremory, and I will not have you harm the Overlord in my presence" said Rias.

"So the rumours are true, the Overlord did make a pact for your family" said the Fallen Angel. "I'm alright slaying Devils like the other Fallen, but messing with one of Hell's Aritocray is another story. It's quite clear that the Overlord is under your protection until the debt is paid."

"Oh the debt is almost paid, but I need the Overlord alive to do that" said Rias. "So if you don't want to anger the Gremory Family, you best leave right now or I'll show you my family's wrath."

"Fair enough, I'll leave your pet, for now" said the Fallen Angel as he spouts wings and flies off. "My name is Dohnaseek, the next time we meet will be our last."

After that the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek is gone, Rias approaches the unconscious and dying Issei, but the chances of him surviving is better than last time, the spear didn't hit anything vital and the bleeding isn't worse tham before.

"Oh thank goodness, he'll be alright" said Rias in relief.

"I'm sure he will be, Lady Rias" said Akeno when she crouches to get a good look at Issei, "Wow, he cute"

"For a pervert" said Koneko bluntly.

"Oh I'm sure that's just a phase he's in" said Rias "But then again, some Overlords are like that, it's in their nature. And I doubt I won't be enough"

"So does that mean I can join in?" said Akeno eagerly at Rias.

"Now hold on, let me explain it to him first" said Rias when she smiles sexily. "And then we'll have some fun."

Next morning

"Master, Master wake up"

"Master, Master wake up"

The alarm in Issei's bedroom sets off in "Sexy Loli Maid" mode, Issei groans at this and reaches out for the alarm to hit the snooze button.

"Uuh, I what a strange dream" said Issei slowly getting out of bed. "Dreaming that I'm an Overlord with my own army, who stole food, money and porn for me. But then killed again by a Fallen Angel, unfortunately wasn't a girl this time. I need serious help… huh?"

Issei noticed that he completely naked, but he doesn't remember sleeping in the nude, while in confusion, he lifted the duvet and got the shock of his life. Rias Gremory, is sleeping in his bed, with him, naked!

"Holy shit! Rias is in bed with me, and completely naked!" said Issei as he fell on his ass and covering his recent erection while staring at Rias's sexy naked body.

Rias moans as she starts to wake up, the looks around for Issei and sees him on the floor, she smiles sweetly at him.

"Good morning, Issei" said Rias

"Wha-wha-wha-wha…" Issei blabbers in shock at the fact that Rias is in his bed and naked. "What are you doing in my bed? Wait, tell this isn't a dream, please don't let it be a dream"

"Oh it's real, Issei" said Rias reassuring Issei "Just like last night and the night before that."

Rias smiles at Issei as she just sits on the bed, not caring if Issei is looking at her naked body, actually it doesn't bother her in the slightest.

"And to answer your first question, I'm in your bed so you can pay an age old debt your ancestor made with my father" said Rias, noticing a confused look. "Oh silly me, I almost forgot. My name is Rias Gremory and I'm a devil…and also your betrothed"

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
